dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Phantoms
The Two Phantoms is a fan series created by WikiaIvan1997. Overview It is a fanmade sequel to the original Danny Phantom show, this time, not only having Danny as the protagonist, but also Danielle, since in this series, Danielle becomes adopted by the Fenton family after helping Danny save the world. It should be noted that this series is darker than the original show, features new characters and is following some of the intended ideas that the main writer for the first 2 seasons, Steve Marmel, had before getting fired and replaced in the third season. The Two Phantoms is a little bit more violent than the original series, some characters say minor swear words, etc., putting the fan series at a PG-13 rating. The series takes place after the events of “Phantom Planet." NOTE: This fanfic takes place in an alternate universe. While the universe is mostly similar to the original series, there are a few changes. Characters To be completed... Main Characters *Danny Phantom (voiced by David Kaufman) *Dani Phantom (voiced by Krista Swan) *Sam Manson (one of Danny's love interests, voiced by Grey Griffin) *Tucker Foley (voiced by Ricky D'Shon Collins) Major Characters *Jack Fenton (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Maddie Fenton (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Jazz Fenton (voiced by Colleen Villard) *Paulina (one of Danny's love interests, voiced by Maria Canals Barrera) *Star (one of Danielle's love interests, voiced by Tara Strong) *Valerie Gray (voiced by Cree Summer) *Mr. Lancer (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Ember McLain (one of Danny's love interests and former enemy, voiced by Tara Strong) *Frostbite (voiced by Bob Joles) *Masters' Blasters (Vid voiced by Colleen Villard; Thrash voiced by Dee Bradley Baker; Download voiced by Rob Paulsen) Minor Characters *Sidney Poindexter (voiced by Peter MacNicol, sometimes by Jeff Bennett) *Princess Dorathea (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) *Dash Baxter (one of Danielle's love interests, voiced by S. Scott Bullock) *Kwan (voiced by James Sie) *Johnny 13 (voiced by William Baldwin) *Kitty (voiced by Chynna Philips) *Desiree (voiced by Peri Gilpin) *Amoprho (voiced by Danny Mann, sometimes by Eric Bauza) *Clockwork (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Box Lunch (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Klemper (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) *Ghost Writer (voiced by Will Arnett) *Youngblood (voiced by Colleen Villard) *Catherine (voiced by Catherine Taber) *Lemmy McLain (voiced by Jemaine Clement) *Kylie McLain (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Julie Fenton (voiced by Mae Whitman) *Peter Manson (voiced by Tex Hammond) *Jeremy Manson (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) *Pamela Manson (voiced by Laraine Newman) *Elliot (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Vincent Gray (voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Damon Gray (voiced by Phil Morris) *Debbie Gray (voiced by Halle Berry) *Taylor Francis (voiced by Nolan North) *Celest (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) *Alicia (voiced by Grey Griffin) Antagonists *Dan Phantom (voiced by Eric Roberts) *Skulker (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Box Ghost (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Lunch Lady (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Walker (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Freakshow (voiced by Jon Cryer) *Technus (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Vortex (voiced by David Boat) *Nocturne (voiced by James Garrett) *Undergrowth (voiced by Mark Hamill) *Penelope Spectra (voiced by Tara Strong) *Bertrand (voiced by Jim Ward) *Prince Aragon (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Vlad Masters (voiced by Martin Mull) *Rem McLain (voiced by Jason Marsden, singing voice - David Gaughan) *Malignus (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Stinkweed (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Wasp-Sting (voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Guys in White *Disco Jay (voiced by Jay Kay) *Crescendo (voiced by Greg Cipes) *Allegro (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Sonant (voiced by Damon Albarn) *Anthem (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Rocka (voiced by Nolan North) *Genderbender (voiced by Maddie Taylor) Episodes Most of the episodes were inspired by ideas from users like Fishbird and others. List of the Two Phantoms episodes Trivia *This fan series reveals that Danielle is bisexual, similarly to Korra from the Legend of Korra. *This series being darker and slightly more violent than the original series was partially inspired by the fifth season of Samurai Jack. *Similar to how in BoJack Horseman the F-word is said once per season, the characters in the Two Phantoms can say the S-word only once per season. Category:Series main page Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles